A little more then friends
by Superboobie14
Summary: Just a ChrisxPiers fan fiction I wrote...It's my first time doing this so please if you like something or think how I can do better let me know.


After a long day of work,Chris walks in his bedroom to see if Piers was still asleep because it was 1:30pm and usually Piers is playing his Call of Duty with his best friend Leon S. Kennedy. Well after Chris looked all over the house for him he seemed to be no were in site...*Chris pulls out his phone and calls up Leon*"Hey Leon,it's Chris...I haven't seen Piers any were...Do you have any idea where he could of gone?" Chris was asking in a calm but yet worried tone,"No...haven't seen him any were...the last time I seen him he was with Jake and Sherry."

Chris was starting to think about what they could be doing. Chris finally finds Piers..."Hey...Piers!" Chris yelled seriously "Hey,Hey...Look you finally showed up...my best pale Chris." but what everyone didn't know is that Chris and Piers weren't just good friends...they were a little more then friends. They have had some good time together and they promised to keep them a secret and not tell anybody because then people would find it a little strange if Chris and Piers were kissing in front of Jill.

So Chris and Piers go home and eat the meal that Chris cooked because Chris was a little chief,as he thought. He always told Piers in order for the food to be good he had to make it with out any clothes on...Piers liked the fact that Chris always cooked naked in fact,Piers loved it. So Chris and Piers are done eating and then they wanted to have some fun...He told Piers that he had a gift for him...but if he wanted to get that gift he had to go up the steps and into the bedroom and wait for him to say when he was ready.

Piers was waiting for about an hour"Chris,what the hell is taking you so long?!" Piers yelled loudly so that even the neighbors could hear him yelling. "Piers...can you wait a little longer,I'm going to hop in the shower really quick." Chris responded will a sexual tone. Piers walked down the steps softly so that Chris wouldn't hear him.

Piers finally got into the bathroom and seen that Chris had his back turned to the door so that anyone could just walk up behind him and just grab him and he wouldn't even see it coming,but Chris some how gets a felling that someone is always there...Piers took off his clothes in the room because it was a little too hot up there.

"Piers...Is that you?"Chris asked softly because he couldn't see cause he got some soap in his eyes."Piers!?...I think someone is in the bathroom with me." Chris was getting worried because he can't see and he hears sounds in the shower with him."It's okay Captain...It's just me...your good old friend Piers"Piers was whispering and trying his hardest to be as sexual as Chris. Chris is always the best at being sexual because he has the looks and the voice for it.

Things were starting to get a little weird because Chris got the soap out of his eyes and he was starting to kiss Piers,well after 15mins of endless kisses...Piers got down on his knees and softly grabbed Chris's 10 inch dick.  
Piers wanted it to be harder then a rock,so he started to stroke it a few times."Do you like this Chris?" Piers clearly knew that he liked it because they have done this about four or five time already but things could change and stuff could happen.

"H-Hey Piers." Chris said in a orgasmic tone. Piers pulls the throbbing dick out of his mouth"Yes Chris...Is there a problem?" Piers knew that he could get him to cum but Chris wouldn't want him to spoil the gift he has for him,but Piers has given his gift to his almost boyfriend.

"P-PIERS!..." The sounds of Chris's toes curling and him moaning from the wonders that Piers can do with his lips.  
"yes Chris..."Piers replied in a sexual tone. "You...You are the best..I got my gift now it's time for your gift" Chris said with a dominate voice.  
Piers and Chris walked up the steps to the bedroom and now it was the perfect time for them to have their fun.

"Hey Piers,you wanna have your gift now?"Chris asked in a trolling voice. Piers thought he was kidding because he said it in a joking tone. Chris walks into the bathroom to get the lube because he went in dry one time and all Piers did was scream like a little bitch. "What do you got there my good friend?" Piers knew what it was and he sounded a little too happy for it. "Get on your back...just do it,don't ask any questions or even talk." Chris was starting to scare Piers because he was starting to get mad for some reason. Chris puts the lube all over his hardened cock and lifted Piers so he could get his junk right up in there. "C-CAPTAIN!"Piers was yelling in a tone of pain. "Chris get off of me!" Piers was losing interest...fast. "Piers...just get back on the bed...please I didn't even give you a special gift yet." Chris had a sad voice because he loves Piers vary much and yet nobody understands that.

So Piers hops back on the bed to make his Captain happy. "Thank you...I like that you would come back for me." Chris hugged him,two naked men hugging in the middle of a sexual moment. Piers always found a way to make things not as sexual but it doesn't matter how sexual they are... Piers will try to F it all up.  
"Hey...Captain,go in slow because then you can hit my G-spot better." Piers sounded like he had some history with going in slow. "Piers...This isn't has fun...We need some music do you think so?!" Both ways Chris was going to but on some music...So Chris started to play Peacock by Katy Perry...Only because it's sexual.

"Really...Really...Peacock,why this song?" Piers said in a voice of irritation."I just wanna feel your warm cum all over my body" Piers just wanted Chris to get dirty all over him. Chris stuck his big hardened cock into Piers's tight ass...  
"Oh FuCk...Oh holy fuck!"Piers was getting what he always wanted so he's just babbling on about random things.  
"Oh...Captain! I'm going to cum! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Piers mumbled  
"Piers,Shut the hell up and let me do my thing." Chris said aggressively. Hips were moving back and forth so they could get the perfect feels of Chris's dick. Chris starts to put his fingers in Piers's ass...It started as one finger then turned into two fingers after a little bit of time and some lube Chris got his hole hand in there. "Chris...T-That feels amassing" Piers said as he was cumming all over the bed because it felt good to have Chris's big hands all up in his tight ass.

"Piers...You have done well today...Just remember,you can't tell anyone" Chris gave him his little reminder so that he could make sure that Piers wasn't going to say a thing about what they did. Chris was still lying in the bed next to Piers. So Chris wanted to cum some more so he stats to jack off and Piers joins soon as they were done,cum all over them they went to go hop in the shower and that's all you could smell in the hole house was just cum,and sex. The delicious smell of the meal Chris made was over powered by all the smell of sex and lube.  
Chirs and Piers wanted to just relax the rest of the night instead of banging one another. Chris and Piers just wanna sit back and watch some netflix or something.

ChrisXPiers


End file.
